


Scared niece (IronQuickie #4)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(11)Thunderstorm lures my young niece to my bed. As we spoon naked, I hear about the games she plays with her father and decide that I have an unconventional way to cure her fear of thunder.KABOOM!
Series: IronQuickies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Kudos: 41





	Scared niece (IronQuickie #4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Fast written and fast-to-action story series. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering and #sex.

I had just been woken by the enormous thunderstorm raging over the house as I heard a faint knock on my door.

“Uncle, Mike?”, quiet voice asked.

“Come in, Isabella! I’m awake.”, I said loud enough for her to hear over thunder. She entered looking scared.

“I’m scared of the thunder, uncle Mike. Can I come sleep with you?”, she asked. I looked at the clock. 03:17. My brother and her wife had bakery, so they had left to work. It was just me and Isabelle in the house.

“I don’t know. I’m sleeping nude as you know.”, I’d been trying to lure the girl into my bed for few days already and now it seemed to finally be possible.

“It’s OK. I don’t mind.”, she said happily and pulled the nightie over her head. I was amazed to see that she was not wearing anything under it. Being eleven she didn’t need bra for her tiny tit mounts, but I was kind of expecting panties. I immediately started to get hard. As lightning flashed, I could see her hairless pussy for the first time. It looked absolutely beautiful. I needed to get to play with it. I raised the cover and she spooned into my lap. As my hardon was poking into her as she shifted her position and took it between her legs like it was the most natural thing ever. I put my hand to hug her and conveniently it went over her tiny tits. 

“I cannot get sleep, Uncle Mike.”, she said after few minutes. The storm was raging on top of us. 

“Me either. How about if we play something?”

“Like naked games? Sure, I play them sometimes with daddy…”, she told innocently. I had no idea that my brother was interested in little girls or was fooling around with his own daughter.

“You play naked games with your daddy?”

“Yeah. But only when mom is mommy is away. Daddy says it is our secret fun time. And it is fun. But I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“Daddy probably wouldn’t like then that you told me. How about this: you tell me what kind of fun games you and daddy play. Then we play them here together and no-one will ever know. About you telling or us playing.”

“Sure. I really like it when daddy kisses my pussy. Daddy likes when I massage his thing. But he likes best when he puts it in my pussy and moves it in and out real fast. Then he will shoot baby juice into my pussy or on my face.”

“OK. We can start with pussy kissing. Do you like it when daddy puts it in your pussy?”

“It feels kind of good, I guess.”

#pussyeating

I pull the blanket off, turn on the table lamp and crawl to the foot of bed. I see her eagerly spread legs and her tiny pussy waiting for my treatment. First, I actually kissed around and on top of her 11-year-old pussy. I hear her giggle and moan, so I continued this for a while. Her pussy tasted a little salty but other vice very fresh. I lifted my face and looked at her. I saw pure pleasure in her eyes. 

“You like this, you want more?”, I asked and saw her nodding eagerly. I spread her pussy open wide with two hands looking deep inside. While I didn’t doubt her but still, I wanted to see. I could see the vein throbbing in the inner walls of her pussy. It was slimy and hot. I dug my tongue in and her hips started to gyrate immediately. I felt her pushing to my face. I dug as deep as I could pushing my face deep into her crotch. My tongue played with her insides. She was now moaning hard. 

#fingering

I moved my tongue to her clit and started to push my middle finger into her. This had an immediate effect.

“Oh. Oh. Oooh.”, she moaned as I pushed my finger into her twat. It was tight but still stretching giving way to my invading finger. I guess fucking her daddy has trained her pussy to take it. She was pushing her hips to meet my hand. She wanted more. I inserted second finger and felt her pussy grip my fingers while it was adjusting. Soon I felt the tightness give in a bit and I could start to move my fingers with relative ease. I started to move them cautiously at the same time licking her clit. She started wiggle around the bed in manner that I was no longer sure if that was pleasure or was she trying to get away. I kept on her and soon my effort was rewarded.

“OH. OH. OH. OOOH. IT FEELS SO GOOD. SO GOOD. MORE MORE! OO. OOOOO.”, I could feel her pussy muscles get tight grip on my fingers the climax hit peek. I let go as her loudness dropped to barely audible whining and she curled up into a ball. I waited patiently for her to recover. I heard thunder still booming outside. It was still coming right towards our house.

“Felt good?”, I asked as she un-balled and looked at me.

“Yeah. Real good.”

“Tell me, how does your daddy put his thing into you? Where and how? Tell all details.”

“We always do it in my bed. He usually kisses my pussy for a while. Maybe pushes a finger in like you did. I lay on my back and spread my legs as much as I can. He will then climb on top of me. And puts his thing inside. Then me moves it for a while. He keeps pushing deeper and deeper. If he goes deep fast and early, it might hurt but usually doesn’t. He speeds up and his breathing gets fast. From that I know that it will be soon ending. Then his thing shoots the sticky white stuff inside me. Sometimes when mommy is out with her friends, he pulls his thing out and shoots that stuff all over me. I think he is aiming for my face. Then we lay there for a while. After that he rushes me to shower to get all the white stuff out of my pussy or wherever it went.”

Wow, that was lame for her. I wanted to give her better experience to lure her several more times into my bed.

“Then I want to keep your room and bed as your special daddy -place. How about we do it differently. Let’s first see here how we fit together. I have an idea of something fun we can try then. How about if you come on top of me and sit on my thing.”

#sex

I laid on the bed with my dick proudly pointing upwards. She obediently climbed on top. I guided her to right position and pointed my dick towards her hairless pussy. Then I guided her downwards. I felt her pussy’s dripping wetness as my head started to sink between her lips. She was so tight but still slid down my dick quite easily. Her father must have been in here quite many times. Still it felt like heaven as she sat down taking my all of my dick. 

“Well done honey!”, I encouraged her. “Now raise your ass. Like you would be riding a pony. Then lower yourself back down. You are doing it great!”

She started to slowly pump herself up and down my dick. It felt so good that I almost blew my load right there. When I was sure she got hang of it, I stopped her.

“Time for an adventure. I’ll carry you.”, I told her. I took hold of her small ass and got up keeping myself deep inside of her. Then I walked us outside to back porch. 

“Why are we going out?”

“We’re going to have fun on backyard. We’ll help your fear of thunder at the same time. We’re going to the rain and you will ride me there.”

It was totally dark outside. I felt my way carefully and carried her to the rain. When I felt grass under my feet I laid down on wet lawn. 

“Now ride me, honey! It’s a little chilly out here so we need to stay warm. Let’s get going.”

Rain was heavy and felt like small needed dropping down. I didn’t see a thing. But felt her pussy sliding up my dick and then down. I put my hands on her waist and started to guide her movements. She continued to ride me.

“Just like that. It feels so good. Ride me, honey!”

KABOOM! Lightning struck making huge noise and illuminating the 11-year-old girl riding me. I felt her flinch and loose rhythm. 

“Focus on riding my dick. Ignore the thunder.”, I told her and she resumed bouncing on me. Ground felt wet and cold below me, but it didn’t bother me at all. My dick was in hot and tight heaven. And she was again riding me with focus.

KABOOM! Again, I saw her features and she lost the rhythm but got it back faster this time.

“Good girl. Continue grinding me. Focus on my dick moving inside your tight pussy.”

KABOOM! Now I saw focused but happy look on her face. She didn’t lose rhythm of fucking. It started to feel really good. Lightning struck few more times in quick succession. She was in zone and I was about to come any second.

“Keep on riding. You’re pumping my cum out of me. Fuck I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum real soon. Keep on pumping with your tight pussy. Fuck. FUUUCK!”

I pulled her down and held her there. Then my orgasm hit and I started to pump sperm into her. I shot time after time until my nuts felt empty. Thunder was roaring all around us but she was not reacting to it at all. I stood up carefully and carried her back inside.

“Let’s get to shower!”

Warm water hit them and I turned her to face the wall. 

“How would you feel if I took you on a road trip to Disney Land?”, I asked. I had already agreed that with her parents but I wanted to get to fuck her before the trip. That way the trip would be one big fuck-fest. “We would drive there by car, stay few nights in motels, eat burgers and have fun at the park. Every morning and evening we play our secret games. Maybe even daytime. Just you and me for whole week.”

“Could we really?”, Isabella was squealing in delight.

“Sure but now I’ll show you my favorite thing to do in shower. In shower with little girls like you, Isabella. Spread your legs little. Good. Now push your ass upwards.”, 

I aimed myself to her tight entry and pushed. 

“Ooh…”, Isabella moaned as I entered her from behind.

“Now that we are warm and inside, we can take our time…”, I took hold of her narrow waist and started slowly pumping. First shallow and slow.

“Mmm…”, she moaned as I slowly moved inside her pussy. 

“You like this don’t you?”, I had started to push little deeper.

“Yes…”, she moaned. “This feels so nice…”

“Yes, it does. Your pussy is amazing, Isabella.”, I reached for her almost non-existent tits. “And your small tities are so sexy. When we get on the road, I’ll be sucking and kissing them. A lot!”

“When?”, she whispered. “When can we leave?”

“I think we are leaving as soon as we have packed our stuff. You like this? Like what we are doing? You like to be fucked, Isabella?”

“Ohh… Yeah, I do. I do.”

“We’ll take longer route. We’ll go hiking and be on tour at least two weeks. I’ll rent us a cottage where we can fuck every day all day. On the way there and on the way back. Would you like that?”, I reached to her clit and started rubbing that. “Would you like me to make you cum several times a day? Would you like to make me cum in your tight pussy several times a day?”

“Yes. I want to cum. I want you to cum. Make me cum. Now! And many times…”

“I’m going to fuck your little girl pussy so hard what your will scream!”, I picked up the speed.

“OOOOH. It is so big. It’s so deep. THIS FEELS AMAZING!”, Isabella’s voice went up and she started screaming. There was no-one in the house, so I didn’t mind. I just fucked her harder.

“Fuck, Izzy. Your pussy is so tight. And so wet. We will have so good two weeks. I’m going to fuck your brains out!”

“Fuck. Fuck my brains out. Yeees!”

Slapping sound filled the shower as I went really hard on this cock loving 11-year-old girl’s tiny pussy. Her tiny buttocks were smashed to my thighs each time. Sex with this willing preteen was so hot.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. OOOOO!”, I could feel each muscle of the tiny girl tense as her body took full control. “I’m going numb…”

“Fuck, Izzy. Fuck… Your tiny pussy feels so good.”, she was coming there was no need for me to hold on any longer. “I’m coming too.”

I pinned Isabella to the wall, pushing upwards with my hips. My dick sank deep into her. Deeper than ever before. But I wanted deeper. I reached between us and used my hands to force her tiny buttocks to spread open. To get even deeper.

“OOOOO!”, she cried out as I pushed as deep as humanly possible and started to shoot my seed at entrance of her womb.

“Fuck…”, I moaned out panting and started to nibble her earlobe. I was done and so was Isabella.

After shower, we packed fast and got to Isabella’s parents’ bakery before six in the morning. Her parents greeted the idea that we would also go hiking -something Isabella loved but her parents rarely have time- for two additional weeks with delight. Some kisses goodbye and we were off. Ten minutes later the car was parked on a small road. Isabella was leaning on tree with her skirt over her head and her panties stuffed to her mouth. Her uncle’s hands were on her tiny waist and his butt was moving fast as he banged Isabella’s 11-year-old pussy with purpose.

This was going to be a trip to remember!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Written real fast and aiming for fast action. Let me know how you like the concept and the story.
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
